The denial and acceptance
by To. You - From. Me
Summary: She served Chikane since childhood years. Stuck by her side, and fell in love with her Ojou-sama. Yet, now, she wondered if she should still pursue her Ojou-sama or let her go and accept fate. Hints of CxH. Complete for now.


_Another story, why? I have no idea. But at least I'm contributing to the Kannazuki no Miko fandom! __And I just had to write this._

_ It came up while I tried to draw said muse on dA. __I'm sorry, I am such a traitor. T.T But these are guilty pleasures. _

_This is also showing what happens when a love isn't all that reciprocated. If Chikane thought she was in agony, think about Otoha. ^^' I just felt the urge to bring that into prospective._

_And don't worry, it might _hint _at Otoha/Chikane, but you know there is going to be ultimate Himeko/Chikane._

_This is sort of a drabble. Review, or be content reading. :) (Though I wonder if you do read.)_

**The denial and acceptance.**

"Otoha," Her Ojou-sama's tenor voice called out, "is the bath at luke-warm temperature?" As Chikane moved by the small pool to wait for her thought.

The honey-haired maid nodded, the finger she used came out from the water. _Don't look. Do not LOOK!_ She repeated it over and over like a mantra.

The symptoms from being too close to Chikane, and knowing her Ojou-sama was bare, with no clothes to cover her curvaceous body. It made her body tremble with want, her heart beating quickly.

She relaxed when she heard feet dipping in, that was all it took for her to look. _Goodness, beautiful doesn't even do justice!_ Her hands twitched, her mouth salivated, seeing the carmine buds peak.

_Get it together! She isn't interested in one such as you! Even if you were by her side longer than she came here__…__ to Mahoroba, where she found her first love interest._ Otoha didn't realize she bit her bottom lip hard in anger and jealousy.

"Otoha, can you come here?"

Her body followed the command as she realized how close she was to Chikane– what was she doing? This was worse than before, her body temperature sky-rocketed, her mind dizzied, intoxicated by the lovely scent of her far Ojou-sama. _Ojou-sama, that's all you are to be, right? Never are you suppose to___…___ _

Sadness hit her, washing the arousal she felt, away into the mist. She constructed her face to appear curious. And eager. But underneath, she was falling apart. _So close to you, but so far apart emotionally. I know I can never compete with Kurusugawa but it doesn't mean I have to give up._

The order, she barely caught, but with her memory she knew. Her heart tore the little hole into a golf-sized entrance. _"Please, ask Himeko to join me."_ Her smile, though directed at her, was for the petite blonde that held her heart. They both held each others' hearts, she could see their fond looks addressed to each other. Yet, they didn't bother to establish a relationship other than friendship.

_They both scared. Of what? Ojou-sama would be thrilled to know her 'precious angel' felt the same way. Certainly___…___ Himeko is what Chikane needs in life. _Her smiles were more open and breath-taking. Her eyes, once the surface of a clean lake, now a never-ending ocean.

Otoha envied and respected Himeko, in ways that she thought meant nothing. _But I feel hopeless, here I once though I had a chance to gain Ojou-sama's love when Kurusugawa was dating Oogami._ Her feet led her to dread, to Himeko's room. A sigh left her. What else did she have to lose?

Three knocks on the door, she almost hit the youth in the face with her knuckle. The honey-haired maid couldn't deny the delight if that did happen.

She bowed imperceptibly. "Ojou-sama asked if you would join her. She would love it if you agreed." Her voice was formal, a touch cold but she ignored the questioning look.

The blonde nodded eagerly. _Oh boy, I can just imagine what would happen if they___…___ I did NOT go on that thought___…___ _Her breath hitched, her heart squeezed in pain, driving daggers through. Her Ojou-sama, was not hers. She had her own life. Otoha was mad with herself as she paced quickly through the halls, leading back to where she knew her Ojou-sama rested in the waters.

* * *

><p><em>I shall end it at that. :) Or continue. Depends if I feel like it.<em>


End file.
